The following relates to techniques and systems for data transfer.
Computer-aided test and measurement systems typically communicate with external input/output (I/O) devices, such as data acquisition hardware, image acquisition devices, and scientific instruments. Such I/O devices typically are associated with different interfaces. Consequently, a separate data transfer solution has often been necessary for each I/O device, which can involve much redundancy and, thus, duplicated effort, additional memory space allocations and processing capacity, etc.